Nickbee
Nickbee is a Vehicon and later Maximal (but actually an Autobot the whole time) in the satirical Beast Machines: The Lost Episodes. Season 1 Nickbee, as a Vehicon, transformed into a redesigned Volkswagen and led an army of "Bumblecon" drones. In his first appearance (Episode 2: "Enter Nickbee"), he claimed he was the hellish amalgamation of Nick Carter's head (of the Early 21st Century music group The Backstreet Boys) and the body of Bumblebee. Of course, neither of these things were actually true. Nickbee was designed to "annoy the Maximals to death." Clearly not Megatron's best plan. Although unlikely, it was mentioned on several occasions that Nickbee did, in fact, possess an Autobot spark. Why his spark had escaped the Great Upgrade was never explained. Nickbee spent most of the first season as a generic Vehicon, easily defeated and often abused. He also was present at the believed death of Mr. Bamt. Season 2 In the second episode of Season 2, it is revealed that while Nickbee possesses the Spark of an Autobot, it is not that of Bumblebee. Neither had Megatron actually traveled back centuries in time to steal the head of a fairly unimportant musical performer. Megatron merely had taken the first spark he could find (which was coincidentally an Autobot spark) and tossed it together with some spare parts and a shell program to create Nickbee. Nickbee, upon learning his true Cybertronian nature, had a bit of a breakdown. He left the Vehicons and joined Optimus Primal's Maximals. Upon his conversion, he was reformatted into, for ridiculous purposes, a giant golden beetle (the insect, not the car). He also became incredibly angsty, constantly complaining about how he had no idea who he was. Nickbee's true identity would, in the end, be shown to be Wheelie. Besides this shock (which seemed fairly obvious after recalling his first entrance was composed of rhymes) it was also revealed that Nickbee was the much sought after (by Benny) Last Autobot. Benny clearly hadn't been paying attention though, as Nickbee had stated on at least one occasion that his spark was that of an Autobot. As the Last Autobot, Nickbee was prophesied by The Oracle of Vector Sigma to reformat Cybertron. Nickbee used most of the power of his spark, along with the energy of the sparks of Cybertron's population, to begin the transformation of Cybertron, while Optimus Primal battled Megatron. As his body was destroyed, a small part of his spark was seen to fly out of the maelstrom, and colliding with Mr. Bamt. Mr. Bamt (and presumably what was left of Nickbee's spark) was last seen entering a Magenta vortex. And the writers of The Lost Episodes really needed to stop making as many obscure references as they did. Agents of C.A.I.N. Originally Nickbee was to be carried over into a proposed spin off with Mr. Bamt, which would feature absolutely no copyrighted characters. A "Bumblecon" drone body that fell through the Magenta vortex (with quite a bit of other Cybtertronian garbage) would have been partially reconstructed as his new form. As the authors of the Lost Episodes parted ways just prior to completing the original Lost Episodes series though, this never came to fruition. Background Nickbee was a terrible joke that originated with the Backstreet Boy's music video "Larger than Life." Upon an accidental viewing, Lost Episodes creator Trae Dorn commented that Nick Carter, in a ridiculous yellow robot suit, resembled not only Bumblebee but (because of the legion of CGI robots behind him) a Vehicon general. Nickbee was one of many jokes thrown in without purpose during the first season of The Lost Episodes. His eventual turn into a part of the major story arc wasn't envisioned until after The Lost Episodes' version of The Last Autobot had already begun. Ironically, the writers had already decided that Nickbee would be revealed as The Last Autobot before they realized that they had already directly stated that Nickbee had an Autobot Spark. They felt really clever after that. Category:The Lost Episodes Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Maximals Category:Vehicons Category:Males